plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Wave Beach - Day 3
For the Chinese version of this level, see Big Wave Beach - Day 3 (Chinese version). :For the Chinese version of this level before the v1.8 update, see Big Wave Beach - Day 3 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Big Wave Beach - Day 2 |after = Big Wave Beach - Day 4}} Dialogue (intro) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: When fighting zombies from the deep... Penny: ...we need a plant with the appetite of a shark. Crazy Dave: I catch your drift, Penny. You're talking about the Chomper! Penny: Indeed. His sharp teeth could turn the tide of battle. Crazy Dave: Hey, I have an idea too! We could call this Chomper Week! Penny: If we must, User Dave. If we must. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *This level may be a bit hard, due to the given plants barely have any crowd control ability. *Chomper is given. Using it the right way makes the level easier. *Due to the absence of Lily Pads, the player is limited to the four leftmost columns. Waves 2 |note1 = Water reaches the 4th column |zombie2 = 1 4 |zombie3 = 1 5 3 3 |note3 = 100% Plant Food |zombie4 = |note4 = Water reaches 7th column |zombie5 = 2 4 2 2 4 4 |note5 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie6 = |zombie7 = 1 5 1 2 3 4 5 |note7 = Water reaches the 4th column |zombie8 = 2 4 2 4 |note8 = 100% Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 3 |zombie10 = 1 5 3 5 5 1 1 |note10 = Water reaches the 7th column 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie11 = 2 4 4 5 2 3 4 |zombie12 = 1 5 2 4 3 |zombie13 = 1 5 1 5 1 5 |note13 = Water reaches the 4th column 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie14 = 1 2 3 4 5 |note14 = Final flag}} Strategies *The best choice is to plant the Chompers in two columns closest to the tide, with the two peashooting plants behind them. Try to save Chompers for tougher zombies (the one which can't be defeated in time by peashooting plants). *Spread repeater and peashooter evenly across the lanes. You might also remove existing one so its seed packet will reappear to be planted in other lane. *Due to the player only able to have 10 Chompers at maximum in this level, they can actually dig up chewing Chompers to get fresh new ones. This is especially helpful in tough situations. Gallery FR BWB D3.png|First time reward ChomperMadnessBF10.PNG|By Screenshot_2016-12-18-11-18-45.png|Done by SOBWB3.PNG|By BWB-3 by WeebishlyDone.png|By Walkthrough Big Wave Beach Day 3 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chomper and Bikini Zombie - Big Wave Beach Day 3 (Ep.388)|By Trivia *The player can only have five Peashooters, five Repeaters, and ten Chompers on the lawn. This amount is also enough to fill the entire lawn to the left side of the tide line. *Crazy Dave's idea about "Chomper Week" is a reference to Shark Week, a week-long TV programming block which starts around late July and ends early August. It features shark-related programming. **Crazy Dave also mentions a shark in the dialogue. How would you rate Big Wave Beach - Day 3's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with two flags Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Conveyor-belt levels